


【斑带】随其流光

by Tangyuanan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyuanan/pseuds/Tangyuanan
Summary: 双重生，原著背景。但不会完全遵照原著。随便写写，随便看看，开心就好
Relationships: Uchiha Madara X Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

黑暗中，意识载浮载沉，身侧微弱的光，汇聚成一条光流，而他一人逆流而行，彷佛没有尽头，也没有起始，忘了从什么时候开始，时间失去了概念，身体却越来越沉重，从脚踝，到腰，到脖，身躯逐渐没入光流中，穿过永昼后坠入无止尽的黑暗。  
他在一瞬间从梦中惊醒。  
宇智波斑慢慢地抬起头，没有光，但因写轮眼而将眼前的一切看得细致入微。他身处于地底下人为开凿的一个石窟内，可以闻得见熟悉的泥土气息。  
石窟内，因不见天日而没有昼夜之分，他就如从前一般，坐在古木凿空而成的木座上，右手摩挲着镰刀手柄。自从脊椎连接了外道魔像管后，他就没法平躺在床上入睡。  
上了年纪后，睡眠的时间越来越短，往往也无梦境。后来几乎不需要睡眠，只是偶尔打盹。  
他很习惯这样的生活。  
漫长的岁月中，他一人独活于此地，全然投入到月之眼的计划中，亦不觉得枯燥。或许正是有了前进的目标，是以无暇他顾。  
斑出神了片刻，慢慢地站起身，沿着岩壁缓步前行，枯槁瘦削的身躯因行动迟缓，而显得力不从心。自他年过百岁后，身体机能无可逆转地衰弱下去，即便靠着外道魔像管续命，也仅仅是苟延残喘。  
衰老，孱弱。  
顺着地底下的通道曲蜒向上，每一步都走得极为缓慢，记忆也来得后知后觉，他……他死后……带土……十尾……无限月读……  
一幕幕恍若隔世，掌心抚摸过不平整的石壁，对周遭的一切，对自身终于有了些许实感。刻在岩壁上的文字，是他之前钻研轮回眼留下的记录。而如今……  
斑远远地停住了脚步。路即将走至尽头，而出口早在很久之前已经被他堵上了。  
原来从一开始就是死路。  
他很少有非做不可的事情，月之眼已被证实了不可行，而天地间，他再无家人朋友，是以无从归属。斑回头望向来路，长长的外道魔像管拖延至身后，依靠外道魔像管续命的初衷，也绝非求存长命。  
他伸手托起外道魔像管，白色的软管细长而柔软。  
正在此时。身后传来轻微的震动，斑回头只见细碎的沙土簌簌落下，顶上的石壁出现了裂纹，暗沉的鲜血从裂缝处缓缓渗出，轰然一声，一团血肉模糊的物体从豁口处跌落，而巨大的岩石块却正好卡在豁口。又过了片刻，尘埃落定。  
真是命大。  
斑慢慢走上前去。当初捡回带土，其实并不觉得能把他救活，只不过随手试一试，是生是死也就这样了。谁料想这这小子不仅活了下来，自打一睁开眼就吵吵嚷嚷的，片刻不得安生。  
躺在地上的人，右半边身子几乎完全被鲜血浸透了，右臂软软地弯曲成奇异的形状，脸上还有乱石刮蹭留下的细碎伤口，正是宇智波带土。  
带土左眼眼皮微微陷下去，显然已经空了。他将左眼给了别人。  
斑哼笑了一声，虽然他早就料到，这小子不会乖乖依照他的计划行动。但后来事将终焉，竟然三两句就被别人说服了，傻乎乎的，一点也不像宇智波的族人。  
同时很嫌弃地想到：当时他交代好了一切，主动切断外道魔像管死去，后来以秽土转生复活，已过了二十余年，其间发生了什么，也只是一无所知。这小子顶着他的名号，也不知有没有给他丢脸。  
斑随意地将镰刀倒转插入带土衣领，拖着他在石道中返回。

——————  
带土慢慢睁开眼，意识放空了好一阵，才忽然回过神来，抬眼正对上一只猩红的写轮眼。白发老者站在床边，神情冷淡地看着他。  
“你……你是……”带土蓦然瞪大了双眼，“我……？”  
此时的少年带土正处于变声期，一开口就是公鸭嗓，尤其情绪激动的时候，声音又哑又尖刻。  
斑皱了皱眉，“好难听。”  
带土张了张嘴，彻底不吭声了。  
斑懒怠同他多费口舌：“既然醒了，你这条性命大概是捡回来了。等你伤势好了，就离开吧。”说完，转身回到木座，缓缓阖上双眼。毕竟上了年纪，稍动作一会儿，就气短乏力。  
带土惊讶地看着斑的背影，但最终什么也没说，双眼直望着头顶上的石壁，陷入了沉思。

斑很快醒了过来，睁开眼，只觉得右脚沉甸甸的，像绑了个秤砣。一低头，就看见带土用仅剩的一只左手缠在他的脚，歪着头枕在小腿上，睡得正香。  
斑：“……”  
这孩子什么毛病？  
斑尝试着抽回脚，带土却一下子惊醒了，抬头对上了斑的视线。  
斑：“放手。”  
带土讪讪地松开手，假笑了两声，“我一个人害怕。”  
斑面无表情地看着他。  
“我会做噩梦。”带土真诚地说道，“真的，不骗你。”  
“起来，地板凉。”  
带土明显愣了一下，斑毫不留情地嘲讽道，“少自作多情。以你现在这情况，生病了还不是要我照顾你。”  
谁、谁自作多情了！带土敢怒不敢言，趴在地上耍无赖：“起不来。”  
这话倒是真的，带土伤势过重，手脚稍微动一动都很勉强，刚才还是趴在地上一点点挪过来的。斑自然十分清楚他的伤势，于是站了起来，叹道：“麻烦精。”  
带土听了，心里倒十分得意，给斑添麻烦，他简直乐意至极。  
斑倒转镰刀，刀柄勾住带土身上的绷带，拖着他往床上走去。  
“啊、啊！疼疼疼！快停、停！”  
斑原本打算置之不理，无奈这小子叫的人耳朵都快聋了，只得停下了脚步：“闭嘴，吵死人了。”  
“有你这样对待伤员的吗？”带土气息奄奄地说道。  
斑很嫌弃地看了他一会，蹲下身把带土抱了起来。  
带土：“！”  
于带土而言，这是一种陌生而又奇异的体验。  
他自小没有父母，幼时看见同龄的孩子依偎在长辈怀里嬉闹，亦不曾生出羡慕的心思。那是一个无知的孩子潜意识懂得自己无所倚恃的自觉。  
带土偎着他的胸膛，甚至能感受到从他身上传来的微弱而稳定的心跳。年老的身躯干枯瘦削，身上的骨头硌得人难受，却莫名叫人心安。  
斑将带土放回床上，警告了他不要胡闹，旋即转身要走，却被抓住了衣角。  
“那个……要不一起睡呗？”带土瞅着他的脸色，试探地问道。  
即便他不答应，只怕这小屁孩也不肯放手的了。斑叹了一口气，在带土身边侧躺下来。  
带土原本对此并不抱希望，这倒是完全出乎他的意料。带土一面暗自嫌弃，一面拉住斑的手臂，侧头对着他，笑道：“老爷爷，这样我就不会害怕啦。”  
斑看着眼前的这个小鬼，头上包得扎扎实实，只勉强露出半边脸，而仅剩的一只眼睛，仍未褪去少年稚气。他伸手把带土的头转了过去：“别对着我笑，好丑。”  
带土的笑容僵在脸上，气道：“满脸皱纹褶子的臭老头，也不见得好看到哪里去。”  
找打。斑在他头顶敲了一记，“小孩子要学会尊老。”  
带土捂着头，“老年人该懂得爱幼。”

意识比身体清醒得更早。即便带土仍保持着入睡的动作，但思绪早已清晰地运转起来。  
斑……他也重生了？心里第一次冒出这个疑问的时候，带土很快将这个问题抛开了。  
这是与从前截然不同的展开，斑再一次救了他，却未言及其他，仿佛他们只是单纯的救治者与被救治者的关系，正如斑所说的那样，等他伤势痊愈就离开。  
或许斑同他一样，经历了彻底的失败后，重来一次决定放弃月之眼计划；或许这根本就不是原来的那个世界。或许……  
无论如何，这些都不重要。  
当初斑安排好了一切，并向他交代了后事，便挣脱外道魔像管，等待若干年后以轮回天生之术复活。  
但带土很清楚，人的寿命毕竟有限，斑靠着外道魔像管强行续命，也已即将油尽灯枯。即便那时不主动挣脱外道魔像管，长则三年五年，短则一年半载，他也总归要死的。  
所以只要缠着他，斑无法脱身，就不会将三尾矶抚封印在琳的体内，琳也就不会死。更不会有后来的什么月之眼、忍界大战。  
如果这里的斑完全没有设计利用他的念头，那就更好了，他只要守着斑死，给老头子送终就好。  
简言之，只要斑死了，万事大吉。  
带土理清了头绪，于是慢慢睁开眼，一侧头，就看见斑睁着一只猩红得眼睛直勾勾地望着他，望得带土心里直发毛，难道……他的想法已经被看穿了？  
正胡思乱想，只听得斑哑声道：“你压着我头发了。”  
“啊……抱歉。”带土尴尬地挪了挪位置，后知后觉地注意到两人的姿势有多么亲昵，看起来就像爷孙俩。  
带土想起当初斑死后，他以“阿飞”的身份进入晓，曾听涡卷偶然提到过，斑捡到他的时候，接连两天没合过眼，才把他救活了。思及此处，带土心中一动，张口正要说些什么。  
斑却连多余的一句话都奉欠，自顾自地起身，舀水洗脸。  
哼。带土悻悻地闭了嘴，在心中暗自腹诽，枉活了大半辈子，性格还是这样目中无人，跟慈祥的老爷爷半毛钱关系也没有。  
带土不自觉地碰了碰手臂的断口处。  
移植在他身体里的柱间细胞生长缓慢，但每一天都能切实地感受到变化。偶尔会有轻微的瘙痒。新长出来的白肉，摸上去软软的，十分接近人体的触感。  
当初他日以继夜地进行康复训练，是急于归队，与小伙伴们并肩作战，但此时，他已然得知后续发展，战争很快就会结束，木叶村也会归于和平。而他当前最重要的任务就是留在斑身边，监督他。为了更长久地留下来，带土也压根不进行复健。  
斑对此不置一词，带土想要做什么，也由着他，更多时候只是在一旁静坐，自顾自出神。  
因为有了计划和目标，即便日复一日地重复着过活，也并不觉得迷茫，但难免会觉得枯燥。带土有时候会恶意地揣度：老头子这都一把年纪了，马上就要入土为安，哪里还有这么多胡思乱想。  
然后他慢慢走到斑身边坐下，乖巧地问道：“老爷爷，你的眼睛……你也是宇智波的族人吧？教我忍术好不好？”  
伤势好得再慢，也总有完全好的一天。唯有让斑传授他忍术，方为长久之计。带土一时很感慨，过往的种种经历，毕竟也让他学会了为日后长久的谋划。  
完全没想到的是，如果斑不同意呢？  
即便懂得要长久的谋虑，也往往顾全不到细节。  
斑在心里玩味地笑了一下，面上却不显露：“也好，省得给宇智波丢脸。”  
其实斑倒从来不介意教导教导他，但从前带土认定斑是木叶叛忍，对他心存警惕，更不肯受他指点。后来……后来带土回转心意，决定施行月之眼计划，但那时他的身体状况已竭尽灯枯，即便带土传承了六道之术和阴阳遁，但总归太匆促，遇上强敌就容易吃亏。  
“……谢谢老爷爷。”  
话音里不难听出咬牙切齿的意味。随即想到自己从前种种过往，如果要说到错，总归是这个老祖宗错得更离谱，丢脸也是斑更丢脸一点。带土理不直气地想到。


	2. Chapter 2

从断肢处长出骨骼，从一开始瘦削如柴棒的模样，一日日丰盈起来，显现出肌肉流畅的线条、细致的纹理和血管。带土将两只手并排对比，除了过分苍白的肤色，新长出的右手仿佛也没什么不同。  
锋利的寒芒一闪而过，那只白色的手臂手指动了一下，却依旧被镰刀片刻不停地斩落。  
“臭老头！”带土腾地站起来，向他怒目而视，“你上次说我不小心折断了你的梳子，那就算了。这次我又没招你惹你！”  
斑想了想，说道：“你晚上睡觉磨牙。”  
“……”带土半信半疑，“我睡着了又不知道，你说什么就是什么，我怎么知道你是不是诳我……以前没人说过我睡觉磨牙。”  
一边低头去看地上的断臂，叹了口气，“好不容易才长出来的……”  
移植柱间细胞长出的手臂总归不如原来的掌控自如，如果是左手，大概就能躲过了。  
斑却不以为意：“断了再长就是。”旋即嘲笑道，“一点长进也没有。”  
带土瞅了他一眼，心想还是没有十足的把握能打赢他。  
算了，不和老人家计较。

日常的忍术训练，大多数时候是通过写轮眼进入斑的精神世界，授课、教导，以及……挨打。  
美其名曰：体术训练，但每次都会让带土不自觉思考自己是不是哪里又得罪了斑。  
在斑的精神世界里，他就是无敌的，自己怎么可能打得过。带土恨恨地想到。  
两人一大一小并排而坐，正好是一左一右写轮眼，一长一短一白一黑的头发，微妙地糅合了对称和对立。  
斑侧头看着带土，仿佛试图在他身上看出自己的痕迹。头发稍稍长了一点，但依旧大刺刺、乱糟糟的炸起来，毫不顺从，亦毫不妥协，即便闭着眼，也依稀能从眉眼看出一股子不服输的倔脾气，像带土逐步跟从他却又叛离。  
目光最后停留在发梢虚掩着干瘪的左眼眼皮上。  
……蠢死了。  
斑后知后觉地意识到自己在做什么，面上露出一言难尽的神情，同时很嫌弃地想到，自己怎么会试图在这个臭小子身上看出两个人的共通点？  
即便他隐约能知道带土所执着的，世人所谓的感情、羁绊，但依旧认为这毫无意义。  
斑慢慢地隐去了眼中的笑意，仅有的一只的猩红色写轮眼目不转瞬地盯着带土，眼中的情绪，幽深难言。  
带土慢慢睁开眼，第一眼就看到斑这副神情，心底一阵发毛。见他直看着空缺的左眼，想起斑从前说过的，写轮眼只有一双同时存在的时候，才能发挥完全的力量。  
带土摸了摸眼底，自以为猜到了答案：“给了就是给了，即便重来一次，我依旧会做出同样的选择，也并不后悔。”  
斑收回了目光，散漫地望向前方，良久后说道：“同伴，只不过是弱者无法独自存活，而必须依赖强者，所编造出来的借口。”  
胡说。带土本以为自己马上要跳起来打断他，但意外的是，自己甚至顺着他的思路想了下去，认真反驳道：“弱与强只是一个相对的概念，说不定这个世界上没有强者，又或者说不定这个世界没有弱者。”  
斑听了，也并不多说什么，只是道：“或许吧。”  
带土不满道：“或许吧？你既然说不过我，就该承认你那一套是彻头彻尾的错误。”  
“正确与错误没有意义。”他慢慢地摇了摇头，“就好像人的一生，从终点开始回顾，彷佛每一个时间节点都是错误，错误过于密集以致于根本无法插足，无可改，因此显得无比正确。”  
“或许究其根本，人的存在同样没有意义。”  
带土听了这话，没由来地恼火，立刻追问道：“那你呢？”  
“我？”他说，“我早该死了。”  
斑站起身，步履缓慢的向前走去，背后连接着外道魔像的软管垂在地上，在身后缓缓拖曳。佝偻的身躯没有一刻比此时更显得衰老。  
带土隐约明白过来：当一条路走得太远太久的时候，回首环顾，四周已再无他人，所以最终沦为孤独。如果要形容这种孤独，或许应该是日光照不进的地洞，是地洞中的山石、砂土。在漫长的岁月中，无声无息地存在着，却也仅仅只是存在而已。  
带土站起身，走到斑身边坐下，抬起手肘碰了碰他，小声道：“喂。”  
斑抬起眼皮看他。  
带土从口袋拿出一把梳子，这是他昨天背地里偷偷用木遁做的梳子，但毕竟不是先天自带的天赋，木遁使用得到底还不熟练，因此肉眼可见锯齿间的缝隙宽细不一。  
“不就弄断了你一把梳子，这么小气。”  
斑拿过梳子看了一眼，皱眉道：“好丑。我教你忍术的时候都没认真听么？”  
带土在心里翻了个白眼，暗道：死老头子一把年纪还臭美，天天起这么早起床梳头，头发掉的到处都是。面上敷衍道：“听了听了，等以后木遁熟练了，天天给你做梳子行了吧。”  
斑看了他一眼，不知相信了没有，随手把梳子收好，点点头道：“别等以后了。”  
带土不明所以地望着他，正对上一只猩红的写轮眼。  
“现在就开始。”  
话音中隐约带了戏谑地笑意。带土还没来得及细细体会，只觉眼前一晃，已然身处斑的精神世界里。斑那边已经迅速结好印，豪火球之术扑面袭来，匆促构建起来的木遁壁垒顷刻间被洞穿。带土连退好几步，还是被烧焦了额前几根头发。  
然而下一刻，斑已经闪身到了带土面前，干脆利落地将人一脚踢飞。  
混蛋。带土郁闷地想到，斑果然只是想揍他一顿出气吧。

没有光，没有日夜轮替，没有年月区分，于是时间的感知陷入混沌。  
带土只能依靠越来越长的头发，隐约知道外界已经过去了很长的一段时间。每一段时间都像是前一段时间的重复，但却能明确地感受到不同，而察觉总是来得后知后觉。  
山洞里没有镜子，他偶然间通过斑的眼睛，看见自己的模样。右半边脸一道道深刻的沟壑，仅剩的一只写轮眼也只是停留在二勾玉的状态。  
带土终于意识到两个人在某种意义上的相似。  
斑似乎读懂了他的心思，很嫌弃道：“丑。”  
两人重又并排而坐，带土早听他说得多了，原本不以为意，这时又不知怎么有些较真。  
“疤痕可是英雄的勋章。”  
“难道你还觉得你做得很对？”斑的目光停留在他脸上，“以此证明自己是一个勇敢、不畏死的人？”  
斑哼笑道：“啊，果然好伟大。”  
即便斑脾气一向不好，也不曾这么尖刻，带土有些不自在地回避了与他的对视，“当时那种情况，我没办法。这已经是最好的结局了。”  
“最好的结局……”斑反问道，“对你来说也是这样？”  
“当然。”带土不假思索。  
斑的神情慢慢冷淡下来，将带土从前的话说了一遍：“虽然在忍者的世界里，违反规定的人会被称为废物，但是……不珍惜同伴的人连废物都不如。”  
带土不自觉点头，斑却冷嘲道：“愚蠢。”  
带土觉得斑简直不可理喻，语气开始变得烦躁：“我不觉得自己做错了什么。即便重来一次，我依旧会做出同样的选择，也并不后悔。”又道：“还是我刚才又哪里得罪了你？”  
斑冷冷地把他看了一会儿，或许终于觉得朽木不可教化，懒怠同他多言。  
“你身体已经完全康复，我也再没有什么可教给你的了。”斑指着通往外面的通道，“你完全不必在这里待下去了。”  
带土错愕地看着他，但这份错愕很快转变为愤怒。他一言不发地向着斑所指示的方向走去，步伐越走越快，最后几乎跑了起来。  
从前的那些情景，在此时想来，依旧历历在目：  
“对你而言，我算什么？”  
带土不止一遍问过斑，却从未得到过他想要的答案。  
挥之即来呼之即去，甚至毋须犹豫。带土冷冷地想到，更毋须顾虑他的情绪。  
却毫无察觉自己像是一个想要得到肯定的孩子。  
疾行之下，带土很快来到出口处，带着强烈的怒意，一拳击裂了堵在门口的巨岩。暌违已久的日光毫无阻碍地照了进来，带土一时间不适应地闭上了眼睛，却依旧能感受到日光柔和而温暖地落在身上，驱散了一切阴冷和黑暗。  
带土踏出一步，这个世界毫无保留地接纳了他。但同时在这一刻，他却萌生了退意。  
带土挠了挠后脑勺，他的怒气来的快，去的也快，已经差不多随着刚才那一拳发泄完了。  
要不……还是回去吧？  
只要老头子跟他道歉，凡事还是好商量的嘛。

……


	3. Chapter 3

不知何时下起了小雨，带土独自一人走在山间泥泞的小路上，丛林中，虫子的鸣叫声清晰可闻。走得远了，再回望时，山间不知何时已起了雾，而来时的路已不可寻。  
一只纯白色的蝴蝶，被雨水打湿了蝶翼，颤巍巍地落在枝头上。  
带土已在木叶村门口驻足多时了。远望木叶房舍错落，一如旧时，他心下却又无端生出几分迟疑忐忑。  
雨渐渐下得大了，于是连树叶也被雨水浸透了，白蝶跌落没入泥泞中，蝶翼颤动着仿佛想要挣脱出来，却又最终无果。  
生命一向脆弱而又无常。带土如是想。  
正要动作时，立刻察觉到有视线落在他身上，带土转身，意料之外地看见卡卡西站在道路的另一头，脸上一副不可置信的神情，怔怔望着他。  
三勾玉写轮眼出神地注视着跌落泥土中的白蝶，眼中勾玉微微流转。当卡卡西第一眼看到带土，就是这样的情形。以致于他一时竟分不清是现实抑或幻境。  
毕竟挚友死而复生这种事，谁都无法坦然接受吧。  
带土有些不好意思地，向他歉意地笑了一下。  
卡卡西倏然快步走到他身前，想要抬手却难得地显出一丝犹豫，而带土已经先一步给了他一个拥抱。不需要任何言语，也都能明白当初彼此想要保护同伴的心意。  
两人不约而同地望向另一边，琳和水门老师从雨中向他们走来。  
琳满眼噙着泪，却笑得很轻松。  
“欢迎回家。”

作为舍己救护同伴、大难不死回归木叶的忍者，自然受到了许多人的赞誉。  
水门老师以庆祝为由，在家中办了一场聚会。带土许久没有经历这样热闹的场面，因而显得有些紧张，所幸在座的都是亲友，三言两语间，很快融入其中。水门老师问起他这段时日的去向，带土只说幸蒙山中一位隐士所救，于是其余人也都不再多问。  
热腾腾的家常饭菜，亲友关切的问候，这些都是他许久不曾有过的了。  
晚间，水门班三人同水门老师辞别。  
卡卡西和带土同路，两人都有满腔言语想要倾述，却最终沉默了一路。  
即将走到分岔口时，卡卡西看着他的眼睛，没吭声。带土却已经懂了，安慰道：“不要自责。”  
卡卡西微微一怔，“你变了好多。”  
是么？带土在心中一瞬掠过这个念头，旋即一笑，“你不也是。”  
两人相视而笑。  
眼前的这个卡卡西，相较于日后毕竟显得稚嫩得多，连累害死同伴的念头，一直以来沉甸甸地压在心里，此时带土平安归来，着实让他心里放下了一块大石。  
带土把他看了好一会儿，卡卡西脸上的轻松笑容，是在神无毗桥一事后再也不曾有过的。相衬之下，从前他难以释怀的那些事反而显得无足轻重起来。  
原谅你了。带土心想，连带着步履也轻快起来。即便现在的卡卡西并没有后来的那些记忆，即便是他单方面的和解。  
即便，他似乎从来也没有怪过卡卡西。  
“既然你已经回来，”卡卡西抬手推开木叶护额，与带土对视，两人一左一右的三勾玉写轮眼同时缓缓流转。“这只眼睛也该还给你了。”  
“你这是做什么。”带土无奈地制止了他，“比起要回这只眼睛，我更希望你我作为同伴，并肩前行。”

此后，一切又归于平淡。  
卡卡西作为同期中的天才，比他和琳先走一步，当上了上忍，进入暗部。  
而各国刚结束战事，各地无力再生事端，于是有了一段难得的和平时期。木叶方面也不再需要忍者频繁地出任务。于是对于带土而言，考上忍成为了眼前的目标。  
实战部分自然不在话下，但理论部分的考试则要下苦功夫。于是乎，带土抱着琳交给他的，堆成小山一样的卷轴，艰难地开始了备考上忍的日常生活。  
带土随手翻了翻卷轴目录：真题实战、押题大全、考点必背……  
带土默然：“我现在回山洞还来得及吗？”  
此后每天除了吃饭睡觉，就是背书、背书、背书。  
斑教他的那些，一点也用不上。带土想到这里，心中难免郁郁。转而望向窗外，想到：如果没有遇到斑，如果没有那场意外，他的人生或许就是这样子的。  
……  
带土回过神来的时候，才发觉自己已经神游了半天，索性双手一推桌，起身上街溜达。  
正值斜阳半晚，带土路过河边的时候，看见一群小豆丁在河边练豪火球，发型像个刺猬团子，穿蓝色外套的小孩，握拳郑重宣布道：“长大以后——我要成为火影！”  
话音刚落，立即招来了一片奚落的笑声。  
带土停下脚步，眼看着刺头团子同他人争得面红耳赤，最后不欢而散。于是带土来到空无一人的河岸边坐下。  
太轻易地将“成为火影”挂在嘴边，是因为还不曾了解这两个字所承载的重量。而孩童最天真的无知，是力图以支点撬动世界的孤勇。  
无论怎样都好。  
成为火影，保护同伴和村子。  
光是听起来就让人生出一股热血沸腾的冲动，带土微微笑了一下。这一切，本可以填补他内心的空洞。  
……可惜已经太迟了。

水门老师特意在休息日约了带土和琳，辅导他们忍术。带土心知，说是他和琳，实际上是更担心他这个弟子，重伤后康复的身体能否应用自如，以及这段时间与同期落下的忍术。  
带土虽然自认并无必要，但这份长辈的心意却无法推辞。  
准时来到了约好的小树林，水门老师和琳已经提前等在那里了。琳打趣他居然没有迟到，带土不好意思地挠了挠头。  
简单的基本训练过后，水门提出要教授他们新的忍术。  
将风属性查克拉凝聚在手心上，引导查克拉以不规则的方向流动并形成球形，并以此攻击敌人。  
水门详细讲解过后，又演示了一遍。  
带土依言照做，但每次都在即将成功时稍差一筹。水门在一旁已看出了门道，正想伸手帮带土压缩查克拉形成的球体体积。  
带土心中一惊，不稳定的查克拉瞬间溃散，以风刃的形式同时向数个方向切割。以水门的速度，原本可以轻易躲过，但他却不退反进，伸手抓住了带土的手腕，将带土迅速带离风刃波及的距离，最后反而是他手背上被割了浅浅的几道伤痕。  
琳立即上前为水门治疗。  
带土呆呆地站在一边，慌乱无措道：“对、对不起，水门老师……”  
水门以为他是在为这件事自责，温和地微笑道：“没关系哦，下次加油就好。”  
伤口不深，在医疗系忍术的治疗下很快愈合。同时，玖辛奈也为三人送来了午餐便当，于是训练暂停，进入休息时间。  
在草地上铺上柔软的樱色毯子，四人围坐，玖辛奈递给带土便当，“给。”  
带土却像是被烫到了一样收回了手，险些将食盒打翻。所幸水门反应及时，将食盒稳稳地接住了。  
带土面上露出尴尬的神情：“对不起……”  
“没关系，”玖辛奈笑道，随即板起脸，“这么大人了，还总是毛毛躁躁的。”  
“啊、啊……嗯。”  
带土含糊地点头应道，玖辛奈反而伸手摸了他的额头，奇怪地问道：“是身体不舒服吗？”  
琳也一脸担忧地望着他，带土回应了一个大大的笑容，于是众人都放下心来。  
直到最后，带土也没有学会这个新的忍术。  
水门鼓励道：“第一天就能有这样的进展已经很了不起了，回去要多加练习。”  
“不舒服要说出来，不可以逞强。”  
分离之际，琳不放心地叮嘱了一句。  
带土点头：“嗯。”

目送水门和琳离去后，带土却不想就此回住处，于是漫无目的地在树林中游荡。  
暖黄色的余晖，漫漫散落于天地间，微风徐徐，树影幢幢，青翠的叶尖上盛了一抔细碎的金色阳光。  
或许将记忆就此抹消。从前的一切不过都是一场梦境，而他带土在神无毗桥救下了同伴，大难不死以英雄之名凯旋，其后人生更是可以望见的一片坦途。他已经轻易地得到了他曾梦寐以求的一切，本不该再有什么不满足了。  
可是他很清楚，那是他真实经历过的一切，最深刻的爱恨，终身刻入血骨。  
两段经历或许可以看作同一个节点所延伸出去的两条截然不同的道路，而他自己却清楚，这两段经历，并非是取舍，而是因果。  
以一己之力挑起忍界四战纷争，累及无数性命的人是他，今日备受赞誉、受享亲友关爱的人也是他。  
一个杀人犯，怎么还能若无其事地站在受害者面前，假装什么事情都没有发生过？  
天色彻底黯淡下来，带土躺在草地上，睁眼望着这个世界，天宽地广，漫天星河流转。  
月有阴晴圆缺，时人来去聚散。亘古如此。  
在漫长的时间中流逝的或许只有时间。  
而其余的一切，终归于孤寂。


	4. Chapter 4

上忍考试的那天，带土旷考了。  
街道上，行人两两三三，小贩在街角背阴处摆下摊子，油炸丸子和烤串，撒上孜然、辣椒来回翻转，相邻的有清凉消暑的西瓜汁。随意走近一家面馆，因还不到寻常饭点，店内的顾客并不多，带土找了个空位坐下。不多时，端上一碗盛着鱼板和葱花的拉面，以及一盏茶，冒着热腾腾荞麦茶香。  
饭后，走出面馆，迎面路过一位怀里抱着孩子的年轻妇人。孩子手里攥着一根风车，吹一口气，五彩的风车便转动起来。经过带土身边时，那孩子一双乌溜溜的眼睛望着带土，眼中有着对外界未曾感到过厌倦的探索和好奇。  
带土缓步上了山，寻一个视野开阔的高处，俯瞰着这个平静祥和的小镇。  
这是整个和平时代的剪影。  
所以才会有这么多人愿不顾一切地想要达成和平，如初代火影，鼬和鸣人等，带土不自觉笑了起来，如长门，他和斑……如果失败者也算的话。  
带土一直在山上逗留到了傍晚，才慢慢地走回家中。  
翻找了许久，带土才找到了一个铝制小桶。这原本是用来盛放牛奶的，后来长大，渐渐也就弃置了。长大，随即想到，当初神无毗桥一役中，他正好十三岁。在和平年代，这个岁数还只能算一个半大的孩子。  
或许人在被外界要求成为大人的时候，就已经长大。  
带土随手在桶里放了些废纸，打起火折子点燃，对着火堆看了好一会儿，将镌刻木叶标志的扶额放入桶中。  
在护额上划上一横，作为叛忍的标志。极其鲜明地表现了身份的同时，亦诉说着身为忍者最初的起点。  
而他不一样。  
布料在火焰中蜷缩、燃尽，化成飞灰，只余一块金属铁片烧得通红。火舌哔啵跳动，燃起的火光映入他一双平静无波的眼中。  
他已经没有归属了。  
于是后知后觉地明白。  
当时斑面色平静地对他说：“我早该死了。”  
一个人出生、成长、强盛、衰退、死亡，成为历史的转折点，他已经完成了一生的使命，甚至连他的时代也早已结束。  
这才是岁月的无情与孤独。  
斑依靠外道魔像管苟延残喘，也只是为了一个执着的念想，可最终连念想也落空了。  
“而我呢？”带土在心中自问道。  
而他就像是突兀地脱离了正常人的轨道，被抛离在这个世界之外，失去了所有归属。他的家人皆已不再了，视为家人的师长和同伴，如今已殊途。天地宽广，却只余他一人茕茕孑立，形单影只。  
他和斑，是两个同样游离于现世之外的人，即便或许还不能称得上是彼此的牵绊，却依旧有种不是孤单一个人的安心。像是一面镜子的正反面，截然相反却又完全对称。  
正因此，他才无论如何都想得到斑的认可，所以才会赌气愤而出走，可是等他后悔折返的时候，斑已经死去了——他主动切断了外道魔像管。  
后来他又在山洞中独自生活了好几日，才返回木叶。  
带土简单地收拾好了行囊，孤身一人离开木叶时，却在村口遇上了琳。  
“今天上忍考试，你为什么没来？你怎么背着……你要去哪里？”琳惊讶地问道。  
“……抱歉。”  
带土看着她，右眼猩红的三勾玉写轮眼缓缓流转。  
在琳陷入幻术之前，带土接住了她倒下的身体，轻轻放在一旁的长石椅上。  
“做个好梦吧。”

几个月后。  
早春的雨犹带着寒意，青黛远山笼罩在一片晨雾中。带土坐在一块岩石上，身上穿的黑袍已被雨露打湿。  
身后传来脚步声，一个衣着简单的女孩子打着伞走近了，微笑道：“带土先生今天也在呢。”  
蚕将手里的伞递给带土，腾出手来采摘桑树叶间的蚕茧，摘下的蚕茧放入另一只手携着的竹篮子里。不多时便装满了一整个篮子。  
这是一个几乎与世隔绝的小镇，平时罕有外人来。附近的村民多以养蚕采桑、取茧缫丝为生。大户养蚕，因此蚕丝的产量大且稳定，散户则采山里自生自长的蚕茧，贩卖的价格则低一些。  
她问道：“带土先生一起回去吗？”  
带土点了点头，站起身为两人打伞，两人一同回到村子里。村子里正规划重建，所见之处，多半是新建或尚未完工的屋子，建造房子的木材上只草草盖了一层油纸，搁置在路边。两个村民站在自家屋檐下，正在谈论着什么。  
两人很快回到了蚕的住处，蚕开了门，屋子里的陈设也显然十分简陋，屋顶只是简单修补了一下，下雨天还是会漏水，因此在屋里放了好几个小桶。  
一个左眼缠着纱布的女孩子坐在窗面，神情木然地看着窗外的景色，两人推开门时，女孩回头看了两人一眼，一言不发地回到房间里，走动时，右手袖管明显空荡荡的。随后，“砰”地关上了门。  
“抱歉。”蚕黯然地说道，“茧这几天不太想看见外人。”  
蚕换下微湿的外衫，生了灶火，将水壶架在火上，慢慢将水煮热。潮湿阴冷的小屋渐渐地有了一丝暖意。她给带土沏了一杯热茶，自己则将蚕茧放入碱水中，慢慢熬煮约半个小时，捞出来沥干，然后用筷子把蚕茧的丝头撩出来，缠在滚轮上，将蚕丝细细地抽下来。  
蚕做得很专致，带土并不打扰她，静静坐在一旁看着。  
蚕和茧是一对姐妹，从小失去了父母，彼此相依为命。  
几个月前，村子里发生了一场地震。仓促间，茧只来得及推开蚕，自己却被压在房檐下，被村民救出来的时候右手和左眼都已经坏死了。  
为了支付茧的医疗费，蚕不得不负担起原属于两人的工作量，昼夜不歇地采茧、抽丝。带土偶尔路过此地时，会借宿在这对姐妹家中，将完成任务后所获得的赏金作为住宿费支付给姐妹二人。  
“啊，已经这么晚了。”蚕抬起头望向窗外，露出抱歉的神情，“我去做饭。”  
一个村子，十几户人家，茶余饭后，却总有说不完的闲话。  
“她的妹妹……”两三个妇人聚在街头巷尾，摇了摇头，“唉，拖累了她……”  
于是下一次，蚕再来买米的时候，油盐铺的老板娘同情地看着她，多给了一个鸡蛋。  
蚕低着头接过，道了谢。

第二日，天色微微亮的时候，带土离开了这个村落。  
他原本是要去接一个赏金任务，却意外地，在半路上遇见了料想不到的人。  
与众不同的轮回眼，平时总是掩藏在头发下，跟在同伴身后，一副不起眼的模样。长门似乎察觉到了旁人的目光，抬头正好和带土对上视线。带土看着那双轮回眼，不知怎么，生出几分怀念的心思。  
这个时候，弥彦、长门和小南大概刚组建起晓组织，三人对面前这个不相识的人，都提起了警惕。但带土完全无意对他们出手。两人插肩而过的时候，长门愣了一下，停下脚步回头望着带土离去的方向。  
弥彦问道：“你认识？他跟你说了什么？”  
长门低下头：“不，没什么。”

带土再次回到村子里的时候，蚕不在，家中只有茧一个人。  
茧抬头看了带土一眼，重又低下头。她面前正放着一个小钵，里卖弄装着桑叶和几条瘦小的幼蚕，一点点蚕食着桑叶，将边缘啃出不规则的形状。  
正在此时，蚕回来了。茧默不作声地回到房间。  
蚕面上有未来得及掩饰的尴尬，故作无事地说道：“带土先生来了啊，请坐。”  
蚕走到桌子旁，放下篮子，从篮子里挑出几片新鲜的桑叶，铺在钵碗里。再抬起头的时候，脸上已经完全找不到一丝异样，她语气轻快地说道：“今晚加餐哦。”  
大概是上次的蚕丝卖了个好价钱。带土点点头，顺手给小钵里的幼蚕添了一片桑叶。  
蚕熟练地将半锅水架上灶台，将鱼块细细切片。从篮子里取出刚从山林里挖的春笋，用刀破开外衣，露出白嫩的笋肉，焯水沥干，连同鱼片一齐放入锅内，盖上锅盖小火慢炖。  
出锅前撒上盐，勺进碗里，笋熬煮的几近半透，小半碗汤端到面前来时，鲜香扑面。另一边的米饭蒸得又香又糯，嚼起来细软香甜。  
即便如此，茧也还是没有从房间里出来。  
蚕在碗里盛好了一人的饭菜，走到门前敲了敲，推门进了房间。  
两人在房间内似乎起了争执，过了片刻，蚕端着碗从房间里出来，面上带着愧疚，很是落魄的神情。带土注意到，碗的边沿磕碎了一个小角。  
蚕勉强地笑了一下，却又找不到任何语言来作为掩饰，因而显得无措。  
带土十分明白这种不想在外人面前难堪的心情，于是站起身，说道：“今天的晚饭很美味，多谢款待。我想出去打听一下附近的赏金任务。”  
蚕果然松了一口气，点头道：“好的，请注意安全，”  
带土在街上随处找了一张石椅，眼见着天色一点点暗淡下来。  
即便住在山洞里的那段时间已经过去了很久，但很多习惯依然保留了下来。比如说，时间对他而言是个很模糊的概念。因此，不自觉从黄昏一直坐到了半夜。  
月光透过窗户照进屋内。  
桌面上放着一盘蚕茧，或许是因为接连好几天没合眼，蚕过于困倦而趴在桌子上睡着了。  
茧不知什么时候从房间里走了出来。她动作无声地给蚕披上了一件外衣，坐在蚕身边，接手了蚕正抽到一半的丝。用脚趾夹着滚轮，慢慢地转动起来，单手抽拉着蚕丝，配合着一圈一圈缠在轮子上。  
带土远远地站在窗外，心想：他今晚可能要露宿街头了。

————————————————  
开玩笑的，带土还有神威空间。


	5. Chapter 5

接连好几天下雨，山间小路泥泞难行，带土也因此在村子里滞留了一段时间。  
养在小钵里的蚕，彷佛不知疲倦一样，一刻不停地蚕食着桑叶，细听时，能听见“沙沙”的声响。蜕皮几次后，白白胖胖的身躯一日比一日臃肿起来。因带土早晚无所事事，所以更多时候是他在喂蚕。  
其中有一只蚕因咬断了桑叶而无立足点的时候，短小的腿无措地乱蹬。带土伸出一根手指戳了一下，小短腿立即抱住了手指，歪着头一副搞不清状况的样子。  
好像……还挺可爱的。

这一天，是茧复诊的日子。  
“左眼的恢复情况比想象中的好一些啊……”  
医者沉吟道，打灯仔细看了看左眼，轻轻按压了头部几处位置，又问了些问题。“这种情况有可能是瘀血压迫了神经，造成暂时性的失明……嗯，有一定的概率可以复明。”  
“真的吗？”蚕难以抑制惊喜地问道。  
“嗯……”医者点点头，斟酌着说道，“但也只是有概率而已，而且……治疗费用并不便宜。”  
蚕正要一口应下来的时候，茧却突然出声了：“我不治了。”  
蚕错愕地看了茧一眼，立刻反驳道：“不行，一定要治。”  
自从那场地震之后，蚕无论大小诸事，都对茧百依百顺，但在这个问题上却格外地强硬。  
“如果只是为了采桑养蚕，或者说挣钱糊口，一只眼睛也已经足够了。”  
茧冷言冷语地对医者道：“我们家多的一分钱也没有，就算治好了病，也没钱给你。”  
蚕一下子涨红了脸，开口却依旧很坚决：“钱，无论怎样我一定会挣到的。”  
医者看着年纪相差无几的姐妹俩，一时犯了难。  
带土原本只在一旁看着，这时忽然走上前，背对着姐妹俩，付了双倍的出诊金。  
“劳烦先生明天再来一趟吧。我想，这件事最好让她们姐妹俩再商议一下。”  
蚕感激地看了他一眼，然后立即对茧劝说道：“茧……”  
“你闭嘴。”  
……  
带土将医者送出门，回来的时候看见姐妹两人争得不可开交，谁也无法说服对方。  
“我怎样，关你什么事？你从小就管不了我，现在才想起来要当我姐姐了？”  
蚕难掩自责，“如果不是因为我，你不会……”  
她咬紧了下唇，不住地流泪。  
茧有一点无措，手忙脚乱地给蚕擦眼泪，“别哭了……喂……”  
蚕反而号啕大哭起来，茧单手一下下拍着蚕的后背。  
“我从来没有觉得是你的缘故，反而很庆幸救了你。”  
“我只是，不想成为你的累赘。”  
“那个……”带土打断道，见姐妹二人红着眼睛望向他，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“虽然我也没什么钱，但是——”  
“我知道有一个人很有钱哦。”  
茧面上露出几分犹豫的神情，蚕反而一声不吭。  
“不用在意。这点钱对他来说不过九牛一毛。”  
蚕问：“他……是带土先生很好的朋友吗？”  
“嘛……准确来说，我们暂时还不认识。不过因为曾经在一个组织待过，所以知道他藏钱的地方。”  
……

视力恢复得很顺利。拆绷带的那天，蚕显然比茧更紧张，手心直冒汗。拆下绷带后，茧弯着眼睛对她笑了笑，蚕这才松了口气。  
茧是个笑起来非常可爱的女孩子。  
蚕在外面采蚕茧、卖蚕丝的时候，茧在家抽茧丝、做一些琐碎的家务。即便偶尔还是需要其他人的帮助，但已经越来越适应一只手的生活方式。  
“人总是要往前走，以最适合生存的方式。”茧摸着空空的袖管，“虽然有时候会很不甘心，为什么偏偏是我遇到这样的事情。但能保护蚕，我很高兴。”  
蚕虫开始结茧。薄薄的一层网，可以清晰地看见蚕在网里腾挪移动的样子，吐出的丝将茧一层层地加固加厚，最后身形渐渐隐藏在越发凝厚的白茧子里。  
又过了些天，蚕破茧而出，长成白色的蛾子，双双交尾后，在蚕叶上产下许多淡黄色的卵，最终渐次死去。  
“家里可养不起这么多蚕虫呢。”蚕无奈地笑了笑，于是决定将新生的一批蚕放归自然。  
蚕和带土一前一后地来到林地里，在桑树丛中，寻了一个防风的位置，将小钵卡在树杈间。  
“人也会对工具产生感情吗？”带土停顿了一下，补充道：“我的意思是，为什么不在蚕结茧的时候，直接抽丝呢？”  
“或许对于养蚕人而言，蚕唯一的价值只在于吐丝，可对于蚕而言，并不是这样的。”蚕将一条嫩枝勾了过来，将小钵安置得更加荫蔽，防止被禽鸟察觉。“吐丝只是它生命中所经历的一件事，但却不是全部。”  
他本身就是他所存在的意义。  
因此自身存在的意义，毋须他人否定或肯定。  
“说起来，”蚕莞尔一笑，“最初养蚕的目的，其实只是希望能给闷在家里的茧消遣。”  
蚕结茧，破茧而出产下卵后又死去，而卵又会孵化成新的蚕。生命永不休止地轮回。  
带土被这个念头奇异地触动了。  
“好了，回去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
两人的身影渐渐远去，林叶间，依旧能听见“沙沙”细响。  
第二天，带土向姐妹二人辞别。  
“我要去做一件事。”带土笑着说道，“虽然没有能成功的把握，但是希望你们能祝福我。”  
蚕马上答应道：“一定。”  
茧狐疑道：“该不会是什么不好的事情吧？”但也紧跟着点了点头。

终末谷。  
带土坐在柱间石像的头顶，这个角度能完整地斑的石像。  
其实也没有斑说得那么丑。带土想到，斑曾经和他提起过终末谷。那时斑脸上显出很不高兴神情，说，什么小鬼都可以踩在他头上，哼。  
当初啊……  
带土感慨地想到。  
他和斑在地洞生活的时候，发生过这样一段对话。起因是什么已经完全忘记了。  
那时斑似乎正要向外走去，却忽然停下了脚步。斑背对着他，意味不明地说了一句：“人死了是没办法复活的，带土。”  
带土点点头：“当然。除非……”  
除非轮回天生。  
带土正要脱口而出，却猛然惊觉，此时的斑还没有告诉他月之眼计划，更没有轮回天生。斑并没有同他说起重生之类的事情，他也不想提前暴露，于是生硬地转折道：“……除非在梦里。”  
斑听了这句话，没再说什么，亦未曾回头，重又向前走去。  
沉默亘横在两人之间，这个话题也再未被提起过。

秽土转生、轮回天生，人死又复生，生死似乎是如此轻易地被掌握在他人手中。  
或许就在不知不觉间，他已经逐渐失去了对生命的敬畏。  
死亡。他深刻地懂得他人死亡的惨痛，却不懂得死亡的本意。  
换言之，他懂得的是失去，而不是生命。  
彼时的他，对月之眼深信不疑，因而对这个世界失去了情感，现世的一切都成为通往梦之世界的垫脚石，水门老师也好，族人也好，他失去的一切最终都可以在那个理想的世界中重逢。所以真话与谎言没有差别，生死亦没有差别，缺失的情感在梦境破碎前永远无法被填补。  
因为没有同理心，所以才会伙同鼬灭族。  
宇智波这个名号并没有给他带来过什么荣誉感，正相反，他幼时因天赋平平，配不上家族的名号，反而被同期奚落嘲笑。但这里毕竟是他的归属，没有了家，真正意味着他成为漂浮无根的人。无过去，所以也无未来。注定要失败。因果如此。  
仔细想想其实木叶村的人早已对宇智波一族的人心存芥蒂，即便不是如此，也总归与他隔着一层疏远。带土这才忽然惊觉，木叶村与宇智波的矛盾，竟如此深了。  
也是直到这一刻，他才真正明白了鼬的选择。  
带土曾问过鼬。那时鼬已经病至垂危，他望向窗前初开的小白花，平静地说道：“我只是选择了时间。”

鼬原本有三条路可以选择，一是在村子和家族之间斡旋；二是选择站在家族一边，发动政变；三是选择站在村子一边，屠尽满门永绝后患。  
宇智波与木叶村其他家族的矛盾，或许要追溯到久远时期，家族间横亘的血仇，以及建立木叶后各家族的延续，其中或许有二代扉间的刻意布局，但事到如今，追究过去已毫无意义。  
正因为鼬身在其中，切身体会到木叶村与宇智波无可调解的矛盾，他深知即便选择了第一条路，也只能维系短暂的和平，甚至矛盾或许会进一步加剧到无法收拾的地步。  
木叶和宇智波一旦爆发斗争，势必不能朝夕之间落下定局，彼时与木叶村相邻的各国各村一旦伺机入侵，村子和家族皆难保全。  
宇智波或许有吞并木叶的实力，却没有与之匹配的声望。即便宇智波控制了木叶高层，完成政变，也必然会造成人心动乱。反之，宇智波灭族，木叶一方却可以迅速交接政权，在各国接到消息后，宇智波之乱已落定尘埃。

————————————————  
舍己救人固然值得歌颂，但还是更希望带土能先懂得生命的可贵，舍己救人应该是在生命之上、之后、更远的。  
第二章的时候，斑其实是想教带土懂得这一点，但是带土当时并未领会，文中也不好展开来说  
三代说，鼬是年少就有火影思维的人。（但我显然不是  
所以我也不敢说鼬的做法对或者错，只是尽量站在鼬的角度，揣测他这么做的原因  
PS：下一章就复活斑


	6. Chapter 6

“如果我们三个人中，一定要有一个人死去，那么我希望这个人是我。”  
那一次相遇，一个黑袍独眼的陌生男子对他说过：“你无法保护你珍视的人。”  
他没有告诉任何人，却牢牢地把这句话记在了心上。  
长门微微笑了一下。  
——我做到了。  
雨隐村半藏设伏于郊外，试图狙杀弥彦三人，幸而晓组织其余人及时赶来救援。过程不详，最终以长门一人牺牲作为代价，破局并反杀半藏等人。  
晓成员为长门停棺三日，以礼厚葬。

与此同时，幽冷无光的地洞下，带土缓缓睁开左眼，暗紫色如年轮一般的纹路，深沉内敛。长门死后，他潜入晓组织内部，用木遁伪造的回轮眼，替换了长门的眼睛，而谁都没有察觉。  
带土一步步走近，在一口木棺前停下脚步。他当然很清楚里面是谁，毕竟当初是他亲手入殓、封棺，做这些事情的时候，心里没有任何情绪，只觉得一片空白。带土徒手将棺钉一颗颗起出来。  
木棺平躺在地面上，面上覆了一层灰，一切早已在时光的幽深处，无声地等待着他。  
仿佛迟早有这一日。  
双手十指交错，是一个祈祷的手势。带土缓缓合上了眼睛。  
棺盖自内而外地被推开，斑只在睁眼的一瞬，就已经全然明白了眼前的状况。他完全恢复了年轻时的容颜，眼神平静无波。带土同他目光相对，纵有万千慨叹，终究难言语。  
情不知何所起，不知何所终。  
带土看着他，眼底藏着无奈亦无法言说的深沉笑意。  
“起来，换人了。”  
……

带土再次睁开眼的时候，身处的还是原来的那个山洞，他和斑都在。他躺在那张石床上，斑站在床边，带土有种诡异地回到神无毗桥一战后，他被斑捡到时的情形。  
轮回天生是以施术者的生命为代价，复活死者的一个术式。按理说，他现在已经死了。  
“我失败了？你和我一起……”  
“你没死。”  
带土怔了半晌，“我好不容易……才把你复活的。”他叹息一声，“你再复活我，你我就只能陷入死局。”  
斑神情复杂地看着他：“我什么都没做，你自己躺下去睡了会儿，就醒了。”  
“？！”带土诧异地望着他，“那为什么我没死？”  
“这应该要问你自己。”斑无奈地说道，“长这么大了，怎么还是这副蠢样子。”  
带土想起方才的情形，才后知后觉地感到一阵尴尬，刚刚……好像完全是他在自作多情。  
“不过，我很高兴。”  
带土重又躺了回去，把手背搭在眼前。  
他好像彻底没救了……  
带土心想。

过了片刻，带土忽然意识到好像哪里不对，从床上弹了起来，想了想，拐弯抹角地问：“你难道不想问我是怎么将你复活的？”  
“轮回天生。”  
带土纠结道：“你没有……难道……？”  
这一次，斑没有教给他轮回天生之术，也没有告知轮回眼在长门那里。带土之前虽然早有预料，但还是略感意外，心道：“果然啊。”  
果然，斑也是和他一样，回到过去了吗？  
带土神情复杂地说道：“你一早就知道我的情况。”  
斑反而不解地问他：“不然呢？你当初拼命缠着我，不就是怕我趁你不注意出去伤害你的小女友？”  
斑怜悯地看着他，“贤值跌穿零了？”  
带土呐呐道：“她、她不是……”  
斑闻言，眼中的同情更甚：“你竟然连自己喜欢的女孩子都追不到？”  
带土一时间恼羞成怒，恶狠狠道：“闭嘴！”  
班轻笑了一声，略带遗憾地想到，还是小时候更可爱啊。  
——收敛起一身毛刺，假装乖顺地待在他身边，被气得半死却不敢声张。  
斑环手抱于胸前，问道：“为什么把我叫醒了？”  
“生命是很宝贵的。但总有一些人和事，要置于生命之前。”带土渐渐感到两颊火辣辣地犹如火烧，但还是说了下去：“视作比生命更珍贵。”  
说完，带土简直整个人都要蒸发了。  
这他妈跟情话有什么区别。  
带土甚至不敢抬头看一眼斑现在的神情，感到沉默的每一分每一秒都被无限拉长，他甚至一度以为这就是时间的终点。  
“不错，还算是有长进。”  
带土睁大了眼睛，这算是……  
当他抬起头时，斑正背对着他，还没等他回味过来这句话的含义，斑向外走了几步，又停了下来，回头示意他跟上：“愣着做什么？”  
两人一前一后出了山洞，斑停下脚步，带土走上前同他并肩而立。离开的时候，他比斑还差上一截，而归来的时候，两人身高已然相仿。  
夜深。一轮孤月独悬，月色如水，寂然流淌于山川万里。山林伴影而眠，风声微微。  
带土问道：“如果……那时候我没有醒过来……”  
他话未说尽，斑已明了他言下之意。  
“不会。正如你所说，如果我再把你复活，那么事情就会陷入一个死局。”  
“但从今往后，有我在，没有人可以杀死你。”  
带土轻哼了一声，在答案揭晓前的一刻就已经猜到了结果，毫无悬念。他们是一面镜子的正反面，问对方，抑或是问自己，结果都是一样的。  
斑侧头细细端详他，再回过头时，他已经知道了结果。  
眼看着他一步步向自己走来，最终成为另一个自己。  
谈不上愧疚或者得意，他是个不擅长自省的人，或者干脆说连这些情绪都显得多余。  
如果不是遇到他，带土就此背负英雄之名在神无毗桥一战中死去，或许也能算是个不坏的结果。又或者，如果没有战乱，带土或许可以过上安定平凡的一生，从努力奋斗到有所成就，喜欢一个普通的女孩、娶妻、生子，怎样都好。  
带土彷佛看透了他的心思。  
“如果当初在神无毗桥，确认敌人已死再进行下一步行动；如果更小心一些，保护同伴不被敌人抓走……又或者更早。如果以前能更努力修习忍术……”  
他停顿了一下，“就好像人的一生，从终点开始回顾，彷佛每一个时间节点都是错误，错误过于密集以致于根本无法插足、无可更改，因此显得无比正确。”  
“把责任归咎于任何一个人都是一件没有意义的事情。”  
“或许，除了我自己。”  
带土说。  
沉默了片刻。斑向前走去，带土很快跟了上来。  
“喂，接下来我们要去哪里？”  
“天知道。”

所幸，与尔同归。

——————————  
虽然不明白为什么带土用了轮回天生之后还活蹦乱跳了这么久……  
但我也无意考究，文中带土使用轮回天生没死另有缘故

①根据者之书（火影忍者设定相关）记载，忍者能力参数包括贤、精、印、体、忍、幻、速、力，八个方面，单项最高值为十。贤，表示知识的多少和IQ的高低。


	7. 番外1

07

斑和带土二人沿山间蹊径行至尽头，却只见一谭清澈如镜的湖水。  
“我都说了吧。”带土嘀咕道，在他看来，他们之所以会沦落到现在这个地步，完全要怪这个倔强固执的老头子，不肯早先承认迷路了的事实。  
斑沉默了一下，“今早的方向是你定的。”  
按照斑的意思，说是想看看这些年的变化。两人从此踏上旅程，过上了云游四方、居无定所的生活。因为没有目的地，所以往往是丢根签儿，指哪走哪。  
带土丢的签结果大多都是往深山老林里走，斑则是小镇、村落偏多。  
带土讪讪道：“我手气背也不是一天两天的事了，你怎么不拦着我？”  
斑面无表情地看着他，今早一哭二闹三上吊死活要掷签的人是谁？  
带土提议道：“要不，开个须佐站高点看看？”  
“……”  
说话间，有一物自上游漂流而下，带土反应及时，双手迅速结印，河岸边立即长出一棵弯曲的树，枝干伸入水中，成功拦截。宇智波家族族徽浮出水面，然后是手跟脚。很显然，这是一个穿着背面带有族徽衣服的宇智波族人。  
带土控制着树枝把人托起来，送到两人面前。  
斑伸手轻按了一下那人的脖颈，“还有救。”  
这名落水的男子，佩戴着木叶护额，被水打湿的短发有些微卷，双眼眼皮略微凹陷，已经完全失去了知觉。  
“这好像是……止水？”带土愕然，“怎么可能？”

止水醒来的时候，感受着身下硬质的石床，立刻意识到有人救了自己。抬手摸了摸脸，眼睛已经被纱布一层层包扎好了，更加证实了这个猜测。  
“醒了？”是个成年男子的声音，但最多不会超过三十岁。止水在心中判断道。  
对方将手搭在他额头上试了试体温，“看起来伤口好像没发炎，算你走运。”  
印象中，他并不认识这个声音的主人，但对方的态度看起来是认识他的，最起码知道他是谁。  
“木叶村怎样了？”对方问，“水门……四代呢？”  
“……宇智波带土？”  
于是气氛陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
或许他并不值得被救。止水不自觉摸着眼底的纱布，模模糊糊地想到。无论是作为宇智波族人，或是忍者。  
“别胡思乱想。说说吧，到底发生了什么？”带土轻哼了一声，“还有，你该叫我前辈。”  
……  
结果，事情的发展竟然与从前所差无几：三战结束后，三代退位后闲居幕后，四代资历尚浅，人微言轻，因此在以团藏为首的木叶高层的暗中授意下，宇智波一族受到了同僚与村民们的猜忌与排挤，并因此策划了政变。止水本想以幻术别天神改写族长的意志，然而却被团藏夺去了写轮眼。  
带土本以为，他没有袭击木叶，九尾不会暴走，玖辛奈和四代不会牺牲，宇智波一族也不会被怀疑。  
然而事实是，宇智波一族最终依旧走到了这一步。  
欲加之罪，何患无辞。  
除掉宇智波一族后，原本属于宇智波的警务部权力就会落到团藏手中，团藏掌握的权势便可以进一步发展到隐隐抗衡火影的地步。所以无论如何，团藏都不会放过宇智波。没有借口，那就制造借口。  
只要人还活着，权利和欲望的斗争就永远不会停止。  
止水神情消沉地说道：“如果我一早就对团藏有所提防，或许……”  
他摇了摇头，没有说下去。  
带土看着他，彷佛看见从前的自己。  
“没有区别的。”他沉默了片刻，“每一次偶然都是必然，”  
或许因陀罗及其后的宇智波族人，注定要经历过一次倾尽所有努力却徒劳无功的失败。  
带土无奈地笑了一下，“就好像熬夜复习考了满分的试卷却忘了填写姓名一样。”  
止水似懂非懂：“就像你救下了我？”  
“就像……”  
“就像宇智波一族的覆灭是必然的结果。”一个低沉的声音由远及近，止水敏锐地察觉到了来者身上淡淡的血腥气，“区别只在早晚而已。”  
“那你不该插手这件事。”带土回头对斑说道，“毕竟毫无意义。”  
“对我来说没有该不该做的事，只有想不想做的事。”  
“也对。”带土拍了拍止水的肩膀，“好了，我们该走了。”  
止水意识到这句话应该是对他说的，问道：“去哪里？”  
“木叶。”  
三人走出石洞，带土随手折下一根木枝，将另一端伸到止水手边，“跟着我走就行了。”  
止水抓住木枝，跟着带土慢慢在黑暗中摸索前行，斑走在他们身后。  
凭着记忆，止水刚开始还能记得住自己大概所在的方位，到了后来就完全混淆了。只能隐约猜到，他们大概已经到了木叶中心的地段。一行三人进了木叶，却完全没有惊动任何人，止水心中泛起奇异的感觉，不同于一语道破带土的身份，另一位他甚至完全无从猜起，只怕来历很不简单。  
“吱呀”一声，门被推开，进门后约有十米，带土停下了脚步。  
止水感觉到自己被放在一张床上，一只手覆上了他的额头，一股说不清的暖流涌入脑中，流向双眼。渐渐地，意识开始变得模糊。  
……  
“哼，终于来了。”  
斑若有所感地说道。带土放下手，点头道：“出去解决。”  
两人走出小屋，门外果然已经站了一圈人，以三代、转寝小春和水户门炎三人为首，率领下属将此地围得密不透风。  
斑环手抱于胸前，冷冷地看着来人。  
几乎是第一眼，三代对带土身边的那位陌生男子的身份，心中立刻有了一个近乎荒诞的猜测。  
水户门炎面色阴沉地说道：“想必二位已知我们来意，也不必多费口舌了。”  
转寝小春反而面色平静许多，只是话语中的杀意丝毫不加掩饰：“既然敢来木叶杀人，那两位大概也已经做好把性命留下的觉悟了。”  
相比之下，三代谨慎得多，在弄清对方来历之前，他并不想贸然动手。  
“带土，”三代缓缓道，“你师父一直在等你回来。”  
“火影爷爷。”带土微微笑了一下，“在无指令擅自离村的情况下，视同叛忍。这一点，我还是清楚的。请帮我转告水门班，不必等我了。”  
“团藏是我杀的。”斑接过带土递来的镰刀，“你们，也想去陪他吗？”  
话音刚落，在场众人都感到从这个陌生男子身上爆发出强大的压迫感。这无异于挑衅，门炎、小春二人暗自咬紧了牙根，依旧发出了进攻的指令。  
三代一惊，但已经来不及阻止了。此行炎、春二人带了大部根成员前来围剿，这些人实属年轻一代的楚翘，但对上眼前这个人依旧毫无胜算，说到底，他们根本就不该参与到这种级别的战斗中来。  
斑原地站立，直到来人掠至他眼前，才忽然动了。斑行动快若闪电，快到根本无人能捕捉到他的动作，勾拳、肘击、劈掌，一抬腿便踢飞一人，下一刻，镰刀刃尖已经抵在了另一人的咽喉处。  
幸好三代果断出手，才及时把人救下了。而此时炎、春二人的脸色已经完全变了。  
三代抬起手，制止了根成员的下一步行动。此时，任谁都已经看出，这根本是毫无意义的送死行为，而对方明显留了一手。  
斑向前一步，众人不自觉退开。既然对方已经失去了战意，带土不想多生是非，两人就在木叶高层的注视下，一步步走出了木叶村。其间竟无一人敢动手。在离去之际，斑背对木叶一众人，淡淡道：“三代，我问你。”  
“在团藏排挤、暗算宇智波一族的时候，你在做什么。”  
三代一愣，但斑似乎也并不期望得到他的回答，两人的身影渐渐远去，没入黑夜中。  
三代陷入了沉默，一时间，心中的情绪复杂难言。  
他什么也没做。  
在宇智波政变一事上，三代身为木叶村领袖，明面上反对灭族计划，实际上却毫无作为，甚至默许了团藏部署灭族的行动。  
团藏一生作恶无数，却从来没有得到过应有的惩戒。又或者说，团藏所作的一切，或许都是在三代的默许下进行的。既然纵容了暗的存在，由此滋生的恶果，就该一并承担负责。  
光影从来一体，怎么可能一人享受掌声鲜花，一人独自背负罪恶。  
三代愧疚地叹了一口气，“我实在有负先代火影之托。”  
即便如此。  
无论三代以何种方式继承了火影，这已经说明了，这个时代下木叶的选择。

止水躺在床上，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
此时，这位年轻一辈的天才尚未意识到，这双带土移植回来的写轮眼，日后会再度将他陷于两难的绝境中。  
半年后，团藏的残余势力，在以炎、春二人为首的授意下，止水被冠以私通外敌的罪名，最终在舆论的压力下自杀了。  
宇智波一族对木叶累积的不满也因此事终于达到了极点，族长富岳等人再度谋划了一场政变。

——————————————  
斑：水里面的是什么？我没开写轮眼看不清楚  
带土：我也没开，好像是个乒乓球拍……  
论宇智波一族の视力和族徽


End file.
